pretend_itv_logos_from_2016fandomcom-20200213-history
Entertainment on ITV
In July 2016, ITV decided to categorize its flagship programmes into different strands/sections - with each having its own sponsorship. The logos (shown below) were designed in-house by ITV Creative, on behalf of Red Bee Media. Family Entertainment (All Channels) July 2016 - 1st March, 2017 1st March - 1st August, 2017 1st August, 2017 - present This is used for all British family entertainment shows broadcasting across all ITV Channels - such as Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, The Chase, All-Star Family Fortunes / Mr & Mrs, I'm a Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here!, Big Star's Little Star, Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway (was sponsored by ScS Sofas when the other shows were sponsored by Nintendo/New Nintendo 3DS, and now all shows in this category are sponsored by 32Red Online Casino). The second version shown above was first used on a promo for the first episode of Series 40 of "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?", which was later broadcast on 18th March. The category is currently sponsored by 32Red Online Casino in most areas of the UK & Northern Ireland (including HTV & UTV), while on STV in Scotland is Daily Record (see below). Family_Entertainment_on_stv_Logo_with_sponsorship.png|''STV'' variant, 2016 - present Music Entertainment (ITV1 & ITV2) This is used for all British music and talent shows on ITV1 - with programmes such as The X Factor, Britain's Got Talent, Dancing on Ice, Pop Idol, The Voice, Popstars; And also on ITV2 - with programmes such as The Xtra Factor, Britain's Got More Talent, and repeated editions of Stars In Their Eyes. New Nivea Sponsorship 2017 From late July 2017 onwards, the 'Nivea Lipcare' sponsorship stayed current but a new set of idents were introduced featuring realistic moving lips that follow the lyrics to certain songs performed by various artists (the artist's name and song title is displayed in the top left corner of the screen in each ident), like if people were moving their lips while singing along to songs on the karaoke, CD, radio etc., without the need to use their voices. The idents were introduced as part of Nivea Lipcare's new 'Sing with your Lips' karaoke campaign. New dance show makes debut in November 2017 after Sir Forsyth's death Following the death of former 'Strictly Come Dancing' host Sir Bruce Forsyth in August 2017, it was announced that ITV would broadcast a brand new sequel of the show, briefly known as 'Dance Mania UK'. The first series of the show will be broadcast on ITV1 for nine weeks starting 9.20pm Saturday 18th November, 2017 - with twelve performing couples (of which four couples will go through to the semi-final round, and then the remaining three go through to the final after one of the remaining four couples gets voted off on the semi-final), four judges: Emma Bunton (who was a member of the former girlband - the 'Spice Girls', and is also a Children's Clothing Designer & Radio presenter on Heart), Jason Donovan (who is a British singer and musician, another radio presenter on Heart, and was a former 'Dancing on Ice' judge), Amanda Holden (who was a former 'Britain's Got Talent' judge) & Eamonn Holmes (who was a former GMTV presenter), and two presenters: Dermot O'Leary & Kate Thornton (who are also former 'X Factor' presenters). Also, the show will be filmed live in a brand new £65,000 ballroom stage at ITV London headquarters - in the old studio where the 'Baby Ballroom Championships' were held back in 2007. After one couple has been given a chance to leave (in other words, one couple gets 'voted off') on each round of the series, the next round will be live broadcast on the following Saturday in the same manner with the remaining couples until the series reaches the final with the remaining three, when one couple with the least votes gets voted off, and afterwards, one couple with the most votes wins and the other loses. Repeated editions will be shown on ITV2 starting Sunday 19th November at 2pm (please do not vote when watching repeats or on demand, as lines will be closed at the time of viewing). The USA version (which will be broadcast as part of 'USA Entertainment on ITV2') will start broadcasting live in a brand new $65,000 ballroom stage at NBC Studios in New York for nine weeks on ITV2 at 8.45pm (GMT) Sunday 19th November, following the UK live results on ITV1. If you and your partner want to take part of being one of this year's couples, or to become part of the audience, then please apply by going to www.itv.com/beontv, www.itv.com/dancemaniauk (www.nbc.com/dancemaniausa if you live in the USA) or via the 'Dance Mania' app (always check terms and conditions first), and then you're good to go - the floor is yours! ITV1 Afternoons This is ITV1's afternoon programming strand which broadcasts on weekday afternoons from 3pm until 4.30pm. Laugh Out Loud (ITV1 & ITV2) This is used for popular-but-hilarious comedy programmes on ITV1 & ITV2 - such as You've Been Framed!, Harry Hill's TV Burp, Through the Keyhole, Britain Does the Funniest Things, Celebrity Juice. Daytime (ITV1 & ITV2) July 2016 - 1st January, 2017 1st January, 2017 - present ITV has its own weekday morning programming strand which broadcasts on ITV1 & ITV2 from 9.25am until 3pm. This programming strand broadcasts popular morning shows - such as ITV Breakfast (still part of the strand but now sponsored by Superdrug instead of the National Accident Helpline (previously LearnDirect from Summer 2015 until 1st January, 2017), whilst Loose Women is sponsored by Closer Magazine), The Paul O' Grady Show, Judge Rinder, The Jeremy Kyle Show / Emergency Room. British Soaps (ITV1, ITV2, ITV3) This is ITV's british soap strand where one of each programme has its very own sponsorship, e.G. Emmerdale is now sponsored by Yorkshire Tea, and the strand's official website is currently sponsored by Dial 4 a loan. ITV2 broadcasts extended episodes, which are generally known as 'omnibuses' (e.G. 'Emmerdale' becomes 'Emmerdale Omnibus'), and ITV3 broadcasts repeated editions of the normal length episodes which were recently broadcast on ITV1. yorkshireteaemmerdale.png|Current sponsorship for Emmerdale (Yorkshire Tea) cadburycorrie.gif|Current sponsorship for Coronation Street (Cadbury, with their 'latest additions to the street'!) plentydales.jpg|Current sponsorship for Yorkshire Dales (Plenty) duckbill.png|Current sponsorship for The Bill (Duck Toilet Detergent) Documentaries (ITV1, ITV4) July 2016 - August 2017 August 2017 - present Afternoons (ITV2) ITV2 has its own weekday afternoon programming strand which broadcasts popular British & American chat shows - such as Trisha, Jeremy Kyle, Ricki Lake, Judge Judy, David Letterman, Jerry Springer, Oprah Winfrey. The American shows are related to these American TV production companies in the following: NBC, CBS, Fox & Universal. The strand is timeshared with ITV1 Afternoons, which broadcasts from 3pm until 4.30pm USA Entertainment (ITV2) July 2016 - April 2017 April 2017 - present This is used for all American-style family entertainment programmes on ITV2 - such as American Idol, America's Got Talent, The X Factor USA, The Planet's Funniest Animals, America Does the Funniest Things. All shows in this category are related to these American TV production companies in the following: NBC, Fox & Discovery (including Animal Planet). USA Drama & Comedy (ITV2) These are ITV2's late-evening strands for repeated editions of popular drama and comedy programmes set in the USA - such as Two and a Half Men, Cheers, Ladies Behaving Madly, Friends, Will & Grace, Gossip Girl, The Vampire Diaries, Entourage, Bionic Woman, Sex & The City. The programmes in this strand are related to these American TV production companies in the following: NBC, CBS, Disney-ABC, Fox, Universal & Warner Bros. A Classical Morning (ITV3) This is ITV3's morning programme strand which broadcasts repeated editions of classic and retro british daytime programmes that no longer broadcast on ITV1 (at one point, the channel was called 'ITV' at the time when some of the programmes were first broadcast), on weekday mornings from 6am-10am. Current ITV News presenter Trevor McDonald appears on-screen in one of the Vision Express sponsorships. Retro Family Entertainment (ITV3) This is used to broadcast repeated editions of classical gameshows that were previously aired on ITV from the 1970s to the 2000s - from British family classics like Alphabet Zoo, Bullseye, Play Your Cards Right, Chain Letters, Bruce's Price is Right, The Krypton Factor, Mr & Mrs & Family Fortunes, to the earlier versions of modern-day classics like "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?", All-Star Family Fortunes & Joe Pasquale's The Price is Right. A new and exciting way to watch those traditional moments - let's hope they'll bring back special memories to us (and yourself, obviously)! Prime Time (ITV3) 'Prime Time' is ITV3's afternoon programming strand which broadcasts a variety of popular classic programmes - including contemporary drama, classical drama and classical comedy programmes (including classic sitcoms). Sunlife sponsorship Sunlife Over 50s insurance has been sponsoring the programmes since late 2012, about a year after Privilege took over Axa UK in October 2011 (of which Axa UK was the strand's official sponsorship from around 2006/07 until the takeover). Sunlife is now owned by Phoenix Group, since 2016. Michael Parkinson's appearance Since the late 2000s, Current ITV television presenter Michael Parkinson appeared on-screen in every single commercial advert after former TV presenter June Whitfield (Parkinson also appears in Prime Time's current sponsorship as well). Back in the mid-late 2000s, Parkinson himself also appeared on the Esure insurance adverts while June Whitfield sat in the Sunlife chair. For All One's Drama (ITV3) 'For All One's Drama' is ITV3's late evening programming strand which broadcasts repeated editions of popular drama programmes that were previously broadcast on ITV1 - including classics like: Heartbeat, The Royal, Where The Heart Is, Lewis, Behind the Heart, F. I. Bulldog, Wycliffe, Wild at Heart, Peak Practice. Evening Sitcoms (ITV3) This is an evening programming strand for popular sitcoms on ITV3 - such as Rising Damp, George & Mildred, On the Buses, Home to Roost, Jeeves & Wooster. Knitted Monkey's first TV appearance In the early 2000s, the 'Knitted Monkey', as seen in the strand's current sponsorship, was a former mascot of the early version of ITV Digital before he made an appearance in his first PG Tips commercial TV advert back in 2007. Today (ITV4) 'ITV4 Today' is an all-day programming strand which is broadcast on ITV4 from midnight through 'til 4.30pm every day. Crime Drama (ITV4) This is ITV4's programming strand for British crime drama programmes - such as Law & Order UK, Cold Case UK. ITV4 Cult Classics Impulsive Entertainment (ITV Life) This is ITV Life's programming strand for reality and lifestyle programmes - such as Millionaire Matchmaker, Dinner Date, The Only Way is Essex (TOWIE), Real Housewives of... CITV Preschool (CITV Channel & ITV1) CITV Preschool, formerly Mini CITV, is the programming strand for younger viewers which broadcasts 2 hours a day on CITV Channel every weekday morning (from 7am until 9am, starting with 'Merlin the Magical Puppy' and finishing with 'Letterland' from Monday to Wednesday, 'Animal Stories' on Thursdays and 'Maisy the Mouse' on Fridays), and on CITV Channel & ITV1 every weekend morning (from 6am until 8am, starting with 'Sooty' and finishing with 'The Story Store' on Saturdays, and with 'Engie Benji' on Sundays). CITV Preschool on +1 CITV Preschool on CITV+1 broadcasts on weekdays from 8am until 10am, and also with ITV1+1 on weekends from 7am until 9am. Category:ITV